kistune half deamon
by under slayer
Summary: naruto travels through time and ends up meeting with a certain gange. inuyasha naruto crossover possibly more. my first storie. rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyuubi talking.**_

**Inner thoughts.**

**Justus names and attacks and hand sighns**

The Kitsune Half breed

The story begins chapter 294 of the series when the kyuubi naruto is about to charge up chakra to shoot the chakra blast at orochimaru

Story begins.

CHAPTER1

Orochimaru: oh dear this could be trouble indeed. **What is that attack!? **For me to be hit by such highly concentrated chakra would spell out… **unavoidable death**…

Ill refer to the clone as real yamato for now.

Yamato clone: **in order for the chakra to form stability its attempting to create a form closer to the kyuubi. Naruto's body is acting as nothing more then a skeleton for now. Although it looks like that's changing**. **Naruto what's happening to you**!?

Naruto/Kyuubi: **Gau **the sound of the charka shooting out of the mini kyuubi was loud and fast like a roar.

Orochimaru: So that's how huh… well I end it now and experiment with this new justu

**Boar,sheep,ox,tiger,dragon…. Dimenshinal breach jutsu **

End first person perspective.

There was a dark circular barrier that rose around the Naruto kyuubi and the blast although the attack didn't diminish they were both pulled in to this strange hole that appeared below them. It sucked them in.

Yamato yells what have you done to Orochimaru ku ku ku I just sent him on a little trip is all he says. Kabuto then appears next to Orochimaru. Orochimaru then says were done playing lets get back to Sasuke while licking his lips. Then they both disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Yamato goes back to his creator and sakura to report what has happened. Sakura ask's what happened to Naruto. The clone reports what he saw. Sakura broke down and cried. Do to not being able to help Naruto at all. Yamato told her to move as they had to find a place to make camp. Then report back to the Hokage for failing the mission.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Inside the portal its doing something to the kyuubi/naturo the charka is going all over the place. Uncontrolled some is being sucked into random area's.

Meanwhile in the cell.

Kyuubi: no I was tasting freedom. What's this the seal seams to be changing he says with a grin. now my chance as he charges then a light shoots out and hit it in the head knocking it back to the cell. Then chakra starts getting pulled out of his body to the unconsios form of Naruto on the other side of the cell. His body starts to change what was happening was going to drastically change his life from hear on out.

On the out side his body had a thick layer of chakra hardening around his body to prepare him for the change. As he was coming to the end of the tunnel. There was a light then the crystal went flying. Crashing into a mountain.

Indecently a certain half breed dog daemon was just sealed onto a tree.

50 years later

Inuyasha and the group were walking searching for jewel shards when they came to a town for a rest. It seemed that all the people of this town were nervous for some reason like waiting for something to happen. Miroku asked a random old lady why everyone was nervous. She started to tell a story about the town and how it use to be attacked by daemons often along time ago about 50 years. Then a strange red crystal crashed into the mountain. Then after that happened daemons would never come to the town of near the mountain again. After that we built a shrine around it and worshiped it as a holy area. But lately a its being acting weird and glowing after a strange dressed man came. A few Demons have being attacking lately and killed 9 people then retreated so that's why were nervous.

Inuyasha and the group decided to check out the shrine as they walked down the cave path Miroku spoke up saying there a demonic aurora in this area and said it felt strong Inuyasha agreed. Shippo was contemplating what it ment cause it felt familiar yet so different.

As they kept walking they came to the shrine they saw the stone but it was different then what they expected cause it had 3 cracks in it. As they got closer it seamed to brighten then Kagome did something. She touched it then its started to crack more then steam came off it. when it all cleared out they stood there shocked there was a boy laying on the ground unconscious. Kagome went to check his condition then she checked his pulse. His face grimaced when she touched him. Although she found a pulse. Miroku told her to take her hand off of him she complied. His face returned to normal. Inuyasha and Shippo both said half daemon at the same time although whispered.

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The group had brought him to town Sango and Kagome both looked at his face and blushed his face could only be described as perfection. Well chiseled jaw good cheek bones and perfect nose a little bit tan skin and dark red hair although little black streaks were slowly forming from what it looked like. He looked to be about 19 well built and had whisker marks on his cheek. His cloths or what was left of them were tattered his jacket and shirt was torn to threads his pants were alright little tares here and there he also wore a metal forehead protector with a leaf on it. Kagome looked shocked looking at his orange and black pants they looked modern and the pouch on his side. In conclusion they both thought he looked very good. They were all talking about how strange its been the deamons in the area havent been seen the last couple of days as if they were scared of something, miroku was first to say it could be something to do with the crystal breaking but how could that be said sango well I assume they are afraid of this boy. considering they crystal had him in it and his demonic aura is great, i could feel it as we entered the cave. Shippo was first to speak after he's part fox he said. every one looked shocked cause most fox deamons are weak and use illusions and tricks to kill there enimies and the boys demonic aura reaked of raw malice.

although that was only for a short while. All of a sudden everyone herd a groan and looked over and saw the boy raising himself off the fewton he was laying on.

Naruto's perspective.

were am i he questioned out loud. A monks he guessed from the way he was dressed said a village in Japan. Japan??? naruto said questionedly. Everyone in the group looked shocked. living in Japan was common knoledge to everyone except the most remote villages. he suddenly looked around and saw some strange looking people. A girl who looked to be from one the daminos citys in fire contrys private school for the rich although hes only being there a few times. another girl leaning against the wall who looked to be wereing anbu armor without the cloak and what looked like a giant boomerang beside her. He thought they were both very Pretty looking. He looked over and saw guy wereing a red roab picking on a small child with a tail from the looks of it. wait a minute a tail what the hell. then he relised something and looked up and saw dog ears. What the hell he thought then he saw the little child shoot flames into the dog eared mans face. He suddenly thought what the hell and jumped out the window made of wood and paper (sorry dont know what they made old windows out of back then). He bolted for the forest and kept running until he came to a steam and his stomace grunbled really loud. He thought one thing food as he grabbed a kunia out his pouch and threw it at a fish that jumped out of the water. He then got wood and made a fire. then he realised he needed water. He pulled out a scroll out of his pouch and opened it. and poof out came his backpack. grabbed his cantien and went to the water to get some. he looked into the water and saw himself and yell **WHAT THE HELL!!!** as he now seen the diffrences in his body.

Meanwhile (everyone is getting out of the shocked state seeing the boy leap away)

We need to find him sango said. Why bother inuyasha scoffed. Cause hes never been here before and could get hurt. He looked like he could handle himself to me Meroku said. But still we should still find him and get a explanation of whats going on. Alright the group setteled on what they were going to do. And set out to find him and had inuyasha Tracking him through smell.

Back to naruto.

Now that he had his fill of fish he was quite happy although he thought he looked wierd with his new looks but concluded that it was something to do with the dumb fox which always seemed to be the sorce of his problems. Now that he thought about it maybe the fox would no whats going on. cause he couldnt rember much after seeing Orichmaru. He got into a medatating seat and entered his mind and walked towards where he knew the fox would be.

when he got there he was shock at what he seen there where pipes all around the gate sucking up any excessive chakra. He walk closer and yelled HEY DUMB FOX COME HERE!!

He herd grumbleing at the back of the cell. Then he saw it the kyuubi looking more pissed then normal then he also noticed he looked slighty smaller and had 2 less tails. He asked hey fox do you no what happened and where we are. He respawnded sit down kid this is going to take a while.

End Chapter

**Sorry people ill try to update when I can but I started work reccently and its taking alot of my time. and thx for the reviews.**


End file.
